


Prayer

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prayer, Promises, x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Abel x Reader]
Kudos: 1





	Prayer

_”I am a monster...”_

You concealed yourself in the shadows of the chapel as you listened to him. The muted light of the moon melded together with the vibrant colors of the stain glass. Kaleidoscopic rays reached out and tinted Abel’s silvery locks, surrounding him with a thin aura of light. The sweet, delicate scent of the lilies surrounding the pulpit wafted about the room. Head sunk to his chest, tears shimmering along his pale cheeks, he repeated his mantra over and over again, crystal eyes, peering into the face of the Crucifix above, as if waiting for someone to take him away.

_”A monster....I am nothing more than a monster....”_

You carefully sighed a silent breath before closing your eyes. You witnessed it. Out on the field of battle field, you witnessed the priest’s hidden power. A powerful entity was he, undetected by the inquisitive minds of sounds, untold of poets and and writers of legends. 

A creature of the night....no, not even that.

He was above that.

His strength rivaled and even overpowered that of these infamous creatures.

He feasted on their blood.

A vampire of vampires.

For a fleeting instance, you saw this violent and maniacal side, a beast willing to destroy anything in his pathway.

And you could not deny it - the sight filled you with dread. 

But, the more you ruminated the situation, the more you came to realize that nothing changed about this man, this beloved priest, one you had grown to cherish over the years of working together at his side. He used this terrifying strength to defend those he cared for, not mindless slaughter, not the destruction of others, not even as a way to exhibit himself, where he rested on the food chain.

Abel only utilized this if someone he loved fell into danger.

And he was there, presenting himself before God and the rest of the world that he was nothing more than a monster, deserving of rejection and loathing.

_”Forgive me...._

Such was the prayer of a lost creature...

With a sharp exhale, you rose from your seat, striding your way to his side. Almost too roughly for your intention, you grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at you. His blue eyes widened with surprise at this contact.

“Wha-? Miss [Name], I-!”

Falling to your knees, you took his face into your palms, your gazing piercing his frames. Without even a blink, he stared back, lips slightly parted. 

Not once did he think himself. In all he said or did, the safety and concern of others always remained at the top of his list.

Someone of so great a character should never resort to such talk.

Biting your lip, and drawing in a slow breath, you whispered, almost inaudibly altogether,

“You are not a monster....”

The surprise in his face edging away, he leaned a bit closer, close enough for you to feel the heat off his skin.

“Beg your pardon?” he replied softly.

The close proximity trigger a light flush to your cheeks, but now was not the time for such silly thoughts.

Again, you said, with a little more volume, just enough for your voice to echo within the church,

“You are not a monster, Abel. A monster only kills and strives for their own gain, without feeling or regret, without a thought crossing their mind about the consequences.”

He remained silent, expression soft, breaths deep and slow. 

“But, you’ve never been that way. I’ve never met a kinder, selfless person...”

And he remained unmoved.

You felt weak under his stare. “Don’t....Don’t call yourself a monster anymore. Please.”

His face was gentle but unreadable. Was he sad? Disappointed? Was it even worth saying anything at all?

But, you said what you wished, and that was all that mattered.

Then, just as you were prepared to leave, the priest carefully took your hand in his, as if your skin was made of kiss. Slowly, he brought your hand to his lips and pressed his cold lips into the back of your hand.

Needless to say, your heart leapt into the base of your throat. 

With a voice like silk, he replied, smiling,

“I thank you...[Name.] That was needed tonight.”

Oh, if only you could have controlled the redness in your cheeks.

“Of course...”

After nodding at you, he finally rose from his spot, crossed himself, and turned to depart.

“Wait, where are you going?” you inquired, sucking in your bottom lip.

Halfway down the isle, he froze. Then, he pivoted to you, only to give you the brightest of smiles.

“Did you not know? I have work to attend to, silly girl!”

“Oh...right.”

“But, don’t fret. I shall return soon,” he tilted his head. “You will be here waiting for me, right?”

Suppressing a quiet laugh, you nodded enthusiastically. “I-I certainly will!”

As he turned, you remained behind, and watched him depart with his head a little higher that night.

“Wait for me.”

And such was his prayer.


End file.
